User blog:Imouto-tan/Midorime Seishirō
Midorime Seishirō is a hitwoman who was raised and trained by Black Arachnid of the Web of Shadows. She was later taken in by her half-sister/cousin Kirino Asano and started attending Destiny Military Academy. Etymology Midori means "Green" in Japanese and "Me" is Japanese for eyes. Background Midorime was a foundling who was taken in by an assassin named, Black Arachnid, to raise and train her to become a hitman; as such, she does not know her true parents. When Black Arachnid first met her, he mistook her for a boy with green eyes, and picked out a fitting name and raised her as a boy - which led to people mistaking her for a boy at first sight, even to the present day. Even after eight years, Black Arachnid still hasn't realized that Midorime is a girl despite her humongous rack (which she keeps hidden from everyone). She traveled all over the world taking assassination and bodyguard missions from various mobsters and high ranking officials, telling herself that she's only cleaning up the trash in the street. One day she was hired to take a hit out on Cynthia Amicus, but was foiled by the girl's mother and was reprimanded and disowned by the Web of Shadows. She was left out on the street until one day a mysterious woman found her and took her in. The woman was her long lost half-sister/cousin that had become a runaway ninja from their village in search of her after she went missing during an attack on their village by the Dairenji clan. The woman in question is Kirino Asano, a highly skilled ninja that works for Destiny Military Academy. Kirino got Midorime to join the school and leave her life as a hitwoman behind. Appearance Midorime has long black and dark blue hair pulled up into overly long twin-tails with loose bangs that cover her left eye and radiant, green eyes. She is the tallest of the Kawaai Five-0 and has a shapely figure, causing the others to picture her modeling various outfits. Midorime has fair skin and looks very masculine. Despite this, her breasts size is an E and actually still growing. She wears a girl's uniform, which she is usually forced to wear by Kirino. She avoids feminine clothes, including skirts and dresses, because they are hard to fight in and are embarrassing to wear. However, when Kirino or Chelia asks her to wear them occasionally, she can't help but accept. Personality Midorime is a tough and headstrong, though reasonable and mature girl. She always carries a Glock and Combat knife on her person for safety reasons at all times. She can be bluntly opinionated and a little bit of a Tsundere, but has a vivid imagination which can run away with her sometimes. She is very caring and adores cute things, but gets flustered if others see this side of her. Secretly Midorime holds an insecurity of not fitting in and can sometimes feel lonely; while she is an independent and physically strong woman, she tries to act like an average teenage girl so that she can appear more relate-able to her close friends. Furthermore, Midorime is a shy individual and becomes greatly flustered and embarrassed. Despite Midorime's masculinity, she is usually the target of being groped by her female friends due to her buxom physique, leading Midorime to develop breast complex. Powers Trap Manipulation- Chain Manipulation- Other Abilities *'Immense strength': Midorime is able to crack walls by simply poking it and is able to destroy a portion of a armored tank with a single kick. *'Skill with guns': Midorime is capable of reassembling a disassembled gun and firing it with remarkable speed - even when blindfolded. Trivia She is based off Seishirō Tsugumi Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Property of Imouto-tan